STAR
STAR(or ST-47) is a character created by StarMaverick. He worked in the time factory ever since he has been created by Louis Lechat over 50 years ago. he is now mostly seen working with Laikas Appearance STAR have a blue, metal, body that is well maintained over the years. His head is shaped similar to an Astronaut helmet Personality STAR is quite quiet and less talkative if he was around a group of people but he is prone to starting another conversation when anyone around him looks like they are done talking. He is quite talkative when there were less few people that are in the same room as him. He is known to be quite friendly with almost everyone that lived and work in the factory. He has a positive but sly attitude when it comes to working, He uses all of his abilities if he can to get the job done but he rather doesn't want to remind himself of the help he has done to the sweepers. Despite what he has done over the years though. He is often get insulted by some of the sweepers just for being a Robot. this has made the robot a bit frustrated. STAR is a Robot that has higher processing capabilities than simple and common robots. He tends to experience a "malfunction" when he has felt strong emotions that overcame his full system for a brief time. This has happened ever since he has learned that His Creator, Louis Lechat passed away. He is now can prevent his emotions from overfill his system easier than before. He has a curious interest in everything that is on space Skills and Abilities Having Higher processing capabilities. STAR is well aware of what happened at the time factory and remember the members that worked on there. not only that, his higher processing capabilities are matched(or even higher than) to an average intelligence of a time sweeper.) so he occasionally is assigned to Sweepers duties on areas that are deemed unsafe for sweepers along with other robots with high processing capabilities. Like the sweepers, STAR has the knowledge and the skills to use the equipment and abilities of sweeper's equipment. As an Engineer Bot, he is mostly tasked with fixing and/or building equipment for the time factory. Equipment STAR has a jetpack that is attached to his back. With the jetpack active, STAR can fly to any spot that any sweeper can't reach. He also has an "emergency defense system" that his arms can pull out a laser cannon, a blade, and tools to fix broken items. Like all of the sweepers, he can use most of wielding most weapons of the factory but he rather to use his blade and laser cannon then other weapons. Backstory Created by Louis Lechat 50 years ago along with the rest of the ST series(one of the first advanced aI Robots series.) He has assigned to performed engineer works with Lechat and later Laikas now. Relationships Trivia The Creator first made The Character of STAR with the help of a friend, Frigate(who is an artist) some sort of a self-insert character. but The Blinx universe version of the character is going to has less degree of being a self-insert character STAR's full name consists of two-letter, a dash and a long series of words and numbers. Since the name is too long for people to remember. STAR decided to have his nickname be either "STAR" or "ST 67"